Near field communication (NFC) is a short-distance wireless connection technology based on radio frequency identification (RFID), and works at a frequency of 13.56 megahertz (MHZ). Currently, four transmission rates: 106 kilobits per second (Kbit/s), 212 Kbit/s, 424 Kbit/s, and 848 Kbit/s are supported, and an effective communication range is 0-20 centimeters (cm), where a typical value is 4 cm.
Due to a simple operation and a relatively low data transmission rate of NFC, NFC is relatively suitable for transmission of a small amount of data. For example, by using the NFC technology, a contact card or contact information is shared, a webpage is shared, and BLUETOOTH or Wi-Fi pairing is completed. Generally, two devices having an NFC function (which are called NFC devices for short below) perform NFC communication in a back-to-back manner. For example, a user A opens an address book of a mobile phone of the user A to select a contact and then uses the mobile phone to touch or approach a mobile phone of a user B, and a contact page on a screen of the mobile phone immediately shrinks; in this case, information about the contact can be transferred from the user A to the user B only by simply touching the screen.
However, with the diversification of near field communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and even various household appliances, sizes of NFC devices gradually become different. Moreover, a user may not know a specific area of an NFC antenna of an NFC device clearly, and an effective NFC communication range is limited. Therefore, in a process of placing two NFC devices back to back, a user may need to try many times before basically aligning NFC antennas of the two NFC devices successfully, which leads to a reduction in a success rate of NFC communication. In addition, such a back-to-back transmission manner brings an uncomfortable feeling to a user, and therefore user experience is greatly degraded.